Pancake Day
by fantasticxfoursome
Summary: MPREG PHANFIC. Phil is pregnant when he and Dan are filming 'how to make british pancakes'. Phil is a little too excited while Dan is being all cute and protective of him and the baby.


"Okay, time to make some British pancakes now," Dan Howell said as he walked into the kitchen, followed by his boyfriend who happened to be two and a half months pregnant.

"Dan, this is the first time I've filmed since we've found out," Phil whined.

Dan rolled his eyes and looked over at Phil. "Come on babe, we talked about this..."

"I know b-but... do you think they'll notice?" Phil asked as he looked down at his stomach.

"Nah, you'll be absolutely fine," Dan said. He walked over to Phil and rested his hands on Phil's stomach. He looked up at Phil and smiled at him. "Your bump is barely there."

"But you can tell that I've gained weight!" Phil yelled.

"Shush. You look perfect, alright? Don't argue with me. We're doing this video whether you like it or not. We promised a baking video," Dan told him. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against Phil's and kissed him gently, hoping to calm Phil down.

Phil sighed when Dan pulled away from him. "Dan... there's no way that I'm getting out of this, is there?" He asked, pouting as he looked up at Dan again.

"Come on, it'll be fun. Once we start filming and baking... all of your worries will go away," Dan assured him. He smiled and took Phil's hands in his own. "Relax, love."

"Okay, okay, okay... I'm just a little nervous," Phil said.

It's only been two weeks since Phil found out that he was pregnant with Dan's child. They've only been dating each other for two years so this was a total shock to him and to Dan. They didn't plan this at all. It just happened. Phil was extremly nervous about the whole thing.

Dan and Phil both had millions of subscribers on Youtube put together. None of the subscribers knew of Dan and Phil's relationship and they definitely didn't know that Phil was pregnant.

"Okay, we're officially rolling so don't say anything stupid or else I'll have a lot to edit later and we definitely don't want that," Dan said as he turned on the camera. Dan and Phil were planning on filming a video on how to make British pancakes.

Phil rolled his eyes as he looked over at Dan. "Gee, thanks Dan," he said.

"Okay, yeah... let's get started," Dan said as he walked out of the camera frame and he walked over to Phil. "We're going to slide into the kitchen and say hello, alright?" He said.

"Yes sir," Phil said. Dan was the first to slide into the kitchen, followed by Phil.

They did this a couple times before Phil wanted to do it one more time.

"3, 2, 1... go," Dan said as he stood in the kitchen. He chuckled as he watched Phil slide into the kitchen again, nearly falling over this time. "Alright, that's enough. Don't hurt yourself, or the baby." He warned as he grabbed a hold of Phil and helped him stand straight.

"What? It's fun!" Phil exclaimed. He smiled innocently.

Dan rolled his eyes playfully and then he looked at the camera.

"Hello everybody. Today is going to be a seasonal special of The Dan Show, as we are going to be celebrating the most important holiday known to man kind across the world... Pancake Day."

"Yippee!" Phil squealed excitedly as he jumped up slightly into the air. "I don't think they have pancake day in America," he said as he looked over at Dan.

"What? They don't have pancake day in America?" Dan asked.

"They are deprived," Phil said as he looked back at the camera.

Dan and Phil finally started baking and were already almost done.

"Hurry up Dan, we're hungry," Phil whined as he walked next to Dan.

Dan looked over at Phil and frowned when he saw Phil with his hand on his stomach.

Phil blinked a few times when he saw Dan staring at him. "What?" He asked nervously.

Dan nodded towards his stomach but didn't say anything.

Phil also looked down at his stomach and realized that he had his hand resting on his stomach, which was something he started doing since he found out that he was pregnant. "Oh, sorry... I guess I did it out of habit," Phil said. He looked up at Dan again.

"I'm going to have so much to edit later," Dan said.

Phil pushed him playfully. "Hey! You're the one who wanted me to film with you," he said.

"I guess I forgot what a pain in the ass it is to have a pregnant boyfriend," Dan said.

"Oi, you had a big part in this too," Phil said, pouting.

"I'm just messing with ya. Let's finish these pancakes, yeah?" Dan suggested.

Phil smiled and nodded. "Yes please. I'm so hungry," he whined.

"Of course you are," Dan said. He chuckled and shook his head.


End file.
